Evangelion HammerFall Songfics
by HellbirdIV
Summary: One shots of varying genres and ratings, the only thing they have in common beig the fact that they're all Songfics based on HammerFall songs. Take a read!n
1. Pre Story AN

_**Disclaimer;** Nope... I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion nor any HammerFall songs... Though I want to own them so I could gain some hard cash... This fan/songfic(s) don't give me anything... Except, perhaps, the feeling of doing something good, and experience in writing. _

_If you manage through this, please review. _

_Its what I'm writing for. _

_Flames? _

_Try burning me down to hell if you can! I only want some attention anyways..._

-"this" is speech.

_ this _ is thought.

-"_this_" is speech through a phone, comm. link or similar.

**_This_** is song texts.

this is non vocal sounds.

_**Pre-Story A/N: **Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at an EVA fic, as well as my first attempts at songfics, so don't expect a Tom Clancy or anything, but hey, I'm only 14!_

_This is a series of different songfics, actually several one-shots._

_They (are supposed to) have nothing to do with eachother. If otherwise I'll note._

_It's based after HammerFall songs only, simply because HammerFall kicks ass!_

_The first song is At The End Of The Rainbow._

_Shinji finally decides to, no matter what opposes him, find his treasure At The End Of The Rainbow._

_Enjoy the read!_


	2. At The End Of The Rainbow

At The End Of The Rainbow 

Shinji Ikari walked across the silent streets of the older parts of Tokyo 3.

The rain was pouring down on him, drenching him in the cold, transparent liquid known to mankind as rainwater.

He had no umbrella, nor a jacket.

He only wore his usual school attire, a white shirt with black jeans and loafers, not offering much protection against the chilly rain and the biting winds.

_**As Long As I Remember, We've Marched Across This Land!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Ooh...**_

_**Reach For, A New Horizon, Pulled By A Killing Hand!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Ooh...**_

_**All, Fed Up With Lies, The Time Has Come, To Break These Chains And Fly!**_

But the sun was glowing brightly between the clearly light-gray clouds, creating a wonderfully colored rainbow.

By chance, the rainbow marked the direction Shinji was heading.

His destination was a dark apartment quite a long way from his current position.

More precisely, his target was a young, blue haired girl, living in said apartment.

_**Here We Stand, Bound Forevermore, We're Out Of This World, Untill The End!**_

_**Here We Are, Mighty, Glorious, At The End Of The Rainbow, With Gold In Our Hands!**_

He fought the urge to turn back, and return to the safe haven of home, getting the wind in his back, instead of blowing through your face.

The thought to simply wheel around and retreat back to his warm apartment was getting more and more tempting every second.

The biting wind tore through his thin shirt and straight through his body and spine, making him feel like screaming in pain, and run back.

With a single blow he wiped these thoughts of weakness out of his mind!

He would not run away this time!

He had decided it already, to go to Rei Ayanami's apartment.

The young boy's intentions were clear and simple.

He was going to talk with her.

He was going to confess to her.

He was going to tell that he loved her.

In front of him, a picture of Rei hovered.

She smiled warmly at him, filling him with the strength he needed to move on.

Feeling a blast of bright energy fill him, he looked to the rainbow for guidance to his destination, and the treasure that was there to be found.

_**We Know, The Treasure Lies, Beyond The Pouring Rain!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Ooh...**_

_**Our Quest, Will Last Forever, For You It's All The Same!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Ooh...**_

_**No One Can Deny, Our Future's Set, To Reach Above The Sky!**_

All of a sudden, Shinji felt how his feet went off the ground.

Having just slipped on a wet plastic bag, Shinji twisted around in varying ways and directions, before crashing down on his stomach.

_ Hell no _

He got up, cursing loudly.

In the distance, dark clouds loomed, promising even worse weather.

Krazakk

The dull darkness vanished in a flash of light for a brief second, as the thunder rolled.

Noticing that he heard the thunder as he saw the flash, Shinji realized the storm was closer than he first thought.

But still, the rainbow stood tall, like a landmark of colored lights, showing the way.

Shinji showed his despise of the storm by yelling;

-"I'm not gonna fall! I'm above you, storm! I'm above you, rain! I'm above you, thunder! I'm human! I'm above you! I will not fall!"

The wind increased, the thunder roared, and the rain poured down even heavier.

Suddenly, Shinji saw his destination.

The dark, rotting house where the girl he loved was forced to live.

The rainbow seemed to go straight down above the house.

-"The End Of The Rainbow..." he whispered to himself as he started taking heavy steps up the stairs.

_**Here We Stand, Bound Forevermore, We're Out Of This World, Untill The End!**_

_**Here We Are, Mighty, Glorious, At The End Of The Rainbow, With Gold In Our Hands!**_

He spotted the door that he intended to knock on.

Slowly, but steadily, he approached it.

He raised his hand, and let it flail on the door twice. Thrice.

There were no signs of life.

He knocked again, more intensely.

Shinji listened after the sound of feet, but heard nothing.

Suddenly, the doorknob moved slightly to the side, and the door squeaked open.

There she stood, Rei Ayanami, the woman haunting his thoughts, dreams and nightmares.

Her bright azure colored hair shone faintly, as well as her pale albino skin.

The two crimson orbs being her eyes were wide open as she looked at him.

Her thin mouth opened, and closed again.

She took a small step backwards.

-"Ikari-kun?"

-"Ayanami-chan..."

_**Let's Fly Away, Through The Rain, Fly High To Ease The Burning Pain, Oh, The Colors, Fading Out!**_

-"What are you doing here?" Rei asked calmly in her usual monotone voice.

-"I want to talk with you..." Shinji replied

-"I see... Ikari-kun... You're soaking wet... Come in, it's averagely warmer inside"

-"Thank you..."

-"Why did you come here today? You could have talked to me tomorrow at school"

-"Actually I don't think I could have... You see, Ayanami... I... I've just grasped my courage, and I don't think it would be there tomorrow"

-"Pardon?"

-"Ayanami-chan... I... I... Where to start..."

Rei looked at the brown haired boy for a while, without saying anything.

-"Ayanami-chan... I think I know how to say it now You are a nice person, Ayanami. You are kind, smart, and very attractive..."

Rei's body convulsed slightly as he said 'attractive'.

No one had ever called her attractive before.

People had always been rejecting her for her looks, calling her freak, creep, weirdo and probably worst of all Abomination.

They had always been afraid of her because of the way she looked.

The red eyes, the white skin, the blue hair and the skinny bone structure, making her look more like something undead than a normal person. She was clearly not attractive. At least not to others.

But Shinji had just told her that he found her attractive.

Not knowing how to respond to this, Rei started to blush, giving her face a brightly pink tone.

-"Ayanami... I feel comfortable around you... Warm... Happy... Relaxed when you are, worried when you worry... Peaceful when you sleep... Stressed when you're threatened... I like you, Ayanami..."

Rei considered the words he spoke.

She noticed that these feelings where shared. She felt safe around Shinji. She felt warm, and joyful, just like she was feeling now, when she was with him.

Before she could speak up, Shinji continued;

-"Ayanami-chan... I... I love you..."

The blue haired girl just looked at her fellow pilot, and tried to analyze these short words as well.

She now knew what to reply.

-"Ikari-kun... I believe I... I believe that I love you as well..."

-"Y- You do?"

-"Yes... I feel just like you explained when I'm near you... There is a heat inside my chest that increases the closer I get to you. It's comfortable, and gets me in a good mood... Is that love, Ikari-kun?"

-"...Yes... Yes... Yeah... It is, Ayanami-chan... I actually think it is..."

_**The Light Is Shining In The Night, It's Up To You, It's Worth To Fight, Search, Before The, Colors Fade!**_

Shinji took a step forward. Rei remained still.

-"Ikari-kun..." Rei whispered, but then fell silent.

Shinji had taken a step forward, and held his arms out, to embrace her.

The girl sighed silently with mental appeasement, and slowly moved her upper body forward, falling into Shinji's arms, placing her head next to his, nuzzling at his shoulder.

-"Ikari-kun... I love you..." Rei whispered, like to confirm to Shinji what she'd said earlier.

-"I'd prefer if you'd call me Shinji, Ayanami..."

Rei looked up at him, and smiled.

-"In that case I think I'd prefer you to call me Rei... It would be appropriate, wouldn't it?"

-"Yes... Rei..." Shinji smiled back.

_**Here We Stand, Bound Forevermore, We're Out Of This World, Untill The End!**_

_**Here We Are, Mighty, Glorious, At The End Of The Rainbow, With Gold In Our Hands!**_

Rei's arms wrapped around Shinji's torso, and she pushed him tightly towards herself.

Shinji placed a brief kiss on her forehead, and she sighed deeply.

Leaning her head slightly backwards, she looked Shinji in the eyes, and smiled even wider, definitely wider than Shinji thought was possible with such a thin mouth.

They whispered each others first names simultaneously as they closed the distance between their lips.

As the couple shared their first kiss, it seemed like the world was shut off.

They heard nothing but themselves breathing through their nostrils.

The sound of rain pounding on the windows seemed so distant that they barely existed.

Shinji's soaking clothes wet down Rei's clothing as well.

And we all know what happens when women's clothing gets wet. Exactly.

Shinji, filled with arousement, brought his hand up across Rei's back, and then let it slide across her ribs, and up on her breast.

A small moan escaped Rei's throat as Shinji gently squeezed with his hand.

Shinji felt how Rei tried to gain access to his mouth with her tongue.

He opened his mouth a little, allowing Rei's tongue to enter.

As their tongues entwined with each other, Shinji's left hand searched for the button on Rei's clothing.

Rei grunted lightly in disapproval, and Shinji decided not to ruin the situation, instead placing his left hand over Rei's buttocks, resisting the temptation to sneak down under her skirt, for the same reason.

-"I love you..." they both whispered silently, and sank into a peaceful sleep.

_**Here We Stand! Bound Forevermore! We're Out Of This World! Untill The End!**_

_**Here We Are! Mighty! Glorious! At The End Of The Rainbow! With Gold In Our Hands!**_

The End 

_**Post-Story A/N:** A bit too fluffy? It's getting worse!_

_Perhaps there was a bit OOC here, but I'm trying..._

_But you gotta admit that it is truly 'At The End Of The Rainbow, With Gold In Our Hands' for Shinji here._

_If you don't get what I'm meaning by this, read where Shinji's hands are during the end of the last sequence._

_Ohahahaha... _

_Anyway, this was my first real attempt on EVA, Shinji/Rei, and Songfic, but more is coming._

**Next Song: _Glory To The Brave_ **

Yet another Rei/Shinji, though not fluffy.

It's sad and respectful.

It's Shinji thinking about Rei when she... Well, when her EVA went Ka-Boom!

_Hopefully up sometime in the future_


End file.
